burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paradise City Watercourses
I was unfamiliar with the term, "Watercourses". I surmised that it was a variation upon "Waterways" which I hear used far more often. Anyone else? :What are you talking about? Are you referring to the river that runs thru the city or the Waterworks behind the dam? Ok Watercourses is just gonna confuse everyone so it should be changed to Bodies Of Water or something along the lines of that. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 02:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Well, wikipedia has an article for this, I can change it if you want but "waterway" is defined as "a navigable body of water" and is itself defined as a watercourse! But I don't mind changing (It does seem as the most general and global term to describe any body of water though...) (Paradise City's Bodies of Water...? That sounds very awkward IMO) If people are confused we can put an italic phrase saying "Were you looking for Waterworks?" It's your call gentlemen! :::To me, the paradise City river is Salt Water. Based on the map, it looks like it connects to the sea via what you call "I-88 Section 2 and 3". But to me its where the R-Turbo's burning route is. ::::So what are you saying? What should I change? A river is fresh water isn't it? The ocean doesn't go as far as Hamilton Avenue I think... I'm actually quite confused! :::::1) Call it waterways of Paradise City. 2) The Downtown River is a Canal. 3) Don't foget the river(s) from White Mountain which lead into Silver lake. 5)There are pools of water around Silver Lake and Whote Mountain which are caused by either underground waterways or collection of rainwater from surrounding hills. (Ive finally found a use for my A-Level in Geography ::::::Well... ::::::1) "Waterways of Paradise City"? yeah why not! ::::::2) I'll think about that River/Canal thing... I actually named it River thinking of the LA River ::::::3) Haven't finished the article!! ;-P ::::::5) Haven't finished the article either!!! lol ::::::So yeah I have some work to do guys, and I'll get to it! Thanks for the infos LM, if you want you can type some stuff up! You're not done '''Aren't you going to do the lake on BSI? Babadingldoo 15:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well I knew I wasn't done! but I wasn't thinking of the BSI... I can do that as well! Also there is a lake I forgot to include which is located north of the Junkyard in Silver Lake... Ocean view stream/river I found another river-type thing its right of Lawrence tunnel. Just north of the Ocean view sign. The river appreantly starts from a little waterfall from the mountains and flows out into a pond that you can take a super jump over. If you stay on Newton drive theres a jump over it in the middle. I'll try to get a picture onto here to show. The wate r source in the first picture is behind the "Newton Drive" sign: Dunewolfz 22:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) indeed it is xD. should've looked first lol Dunewolfz 23:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Real Life If Paradise was a real place, I bet you'd find Silver Lake Water or White Mountain Water in a shop.BurnoutBoy2001 says: "I went to see The Lorax yesterday!" 08:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC)